


Contrarreloj

by swei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, YOLO
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swei/pseuds/swei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La vida es como una moneda. Puedes gastarla en lo que quieras, pero sólo puedes hacerlo una vez". Proverbio chino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrarreloj

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~. Hola, aquí Swei de nuevo, dando lata. Les traigo un One-shot OiKage que se me ocurrió mientras leía Lo anterior, un libro de Cristina Rivera Garza. En realidad no tiene nada qué ver, pero una frase de ese libro me dio feels inmensos y luego pensé que esta pareja necesita más amor. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer.

_Tiempo_

—Sabes que no me gustaría que me recordases de esta manera~.

Oikawa dijo eso e inmediatamente ése se convirtió en el peor día de toda su vida. No halló palabras en su boca. No contestó nada. Se quedó estático en su lugar; clavó la vista en los ojos del castaño mientras contemplaba esa sonrisa que luchaba por ser tranquilizante. Lo peor de todo era que no veía arrepentimiento al interior, era más como un doloroso velo de quien sabe que está tomando la mejor decisión posible: la mirada de alguien que está dispuesto a sufrir solo.

Antes de ese día, Tooru no le había dicho nada. Incluso esa mañana salió con la sonrisa en el rostro, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna. Ahora que lo pensaba, las pistas habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. En cada taza, en cada vaso, en cada plato que había resbalado de los dedos del castaño. En esa excusa idiota acerca de la importancia de los estudios y del futuro que había utilizado para abandonar el equipo. Estaban en ese "me quedé dormido" cada vez más frecuente; en esa pérdida de memoria a corto plazo que había adjudicado al cansancio escolar; estaban en el cese repentino de sus burlas y en el aumento de besos y caricias luego de hacer el amor; estaban en los rechazos a las salidas con sus amigos; estaban en las llamadas interminables con Iwaizumi-san; estaban, incluso, en las puntas de su cabello descuidado.

Estaban frente a sus ojos, ocultas detrás de una sonrisa amplia.

Quería preguntar muchas cosas: ¿cómo lo había notado? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué necesitaba? Pero todavía se encontraba incapaz de hablar. Sentía las sílabas pegadas a su garganta, un temblor en las piernas que se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y creció a tal grado que, por un segundo, llegó a pensar que la tierra se estaba moviendo. Su respiración se detuvo y a cada segundo que pasaba iba cayendo en cuenta de que la realidad era esa terrible pesadilla que estaba experimentando. Perdió el calor corporal en un instante. La vista y la mente se le nublaron y un miedo más grande que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado, se apoderó de él.

—Se supone que esto no debería estar avanzando tan rápido~ — comentó con un suspiro. Kageyama lo observó sentarse en el sillón y fue testigo de cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente, hasta convertirse en un esbozo amargo de la misma — Estaba pensando que ir al pie del Monte Fuji no sería una mala idea~ — era una broma de pésimo gusto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

La voz se le quebró antes de terminar la pregunta. Tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo y en caso contrario, no podría atreverse a pronunciar las palabras. Como pudo tomó asiento frente al castaño, siguió la línea de su mirada que se clavaba en la alfombra y sintió que todo su cuerpo cedía ante un peso insoportable. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y el silencio sirvió de preludio para lo peor. La calma antes de la tormenta. La calma antes de entrar al infierno.

—Si me cuido adecuadamente… seis meses.

* * *

_Aokigahara_

Fueron al Monte Fuji, pero no se desviaron de la ruta principal. Observó desde el borde del camino las cuerdas amarradas en los troncos de los árboles; pensó en los hombres y mujeres que se habían tomado el tiempo de hacer los nudos correspondientes y se preguntó si él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Luego se contestó que no.

Las cuerdas atadas a los troncos sirven para encontrar el camino de regreso cuando uno se arrepiente.

* * *

_Retorno_

Se negó a irse de su lado y Oikawa no insistió en convencerlo para que cambiase de opinión: _"esto va a lastimarte"_ , le advirtió de todos modos. Dejaron la universidad. Kageyama se tomó unas vacaciones del equipo. Empacaron las cosas del apartamento y tomaron el primer tren de regreso a Miyagi. Los edificios quedaron atrás; la estatua de Hachiko, el cruce de Shibuya, las rarezas de Akihabara, la Torre de Tokio… El ruido, la contaminación y los besos bajo los cerezos de los parques. Adiós a la capital. Adiós a los partidos importantes. Adiós a los espectaculares con sus nombres.

_Adiós, Tobio-chan, adiós…_

Los campos de arroz se vislumbraban a lo lejos. Metal contra metal. Si cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar los gritos de la muerte pegados a las vías, aglutinándose debajo de su asiento. Huir debería de ser lo más fácil, pero los dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos y la cabeza que se recargaba contra su hombro no lo dejarían escapar voluntariamente.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a tu familia, Oikawa-san?

—No~, no quiero~.

Volteó en el momento justo en el que Kageyama pestañeaba confundido.

—Pero…

—Shh~. Está bien si no lo saben, ¿no~? Terminarán por enterarse en algún momento~. Además, es más fácil decirle a alguien "tu hijo está muerto" que "tu hijo se va a morir y no hay manera de salvarlo". Al menos así nadie mantiene esperanzas inútiles~.

—¿E Iwaizumi-san?

—Sigue en Kioto~. ¿No te conté? Tiene una novia que se llama Hanna~.

—No, no me contaste…

—¿Estás seguro~? Me lo dijo hace unos días, cuando trajiste el pan de leche del centro~.

—Pero… no has hablado con él en dos semanas… Y el pan de leche lo llevé la semana pasada…

Hubiera jurado que había sido tres días antes.

—¡Detalles, Tobio-chan, detalles~! Pero lo importante es que se van a casar en enero próximo. Me pidió que fuera su padrino y le dije que aceptaría únicamente si tú también lo eras~. Aceptó, así que tendrás que ocupar mi lugar en la ceremonia~. Lo siento por causarte tantos problemas~.

—No, está bien…

—Mira el lado positivo, quizás Hanna-chan tenga una linda amiga o un lindo amigo que sea su madrina o su padrino~. A veces los padrinos de ambos lados se terminan enrollando luego de la fiesta~. Con un poco de suerte, serás el siguiente en casarte~.

El agarre en su mano se volvió casi agresivo. La expresión contraria le hizo cerrar la boca y como un flashazo le vinieron a la mente escenas recortadas de sus conversaciones.

Sólo pudo desviar la mirada. Poco tiempo después, el tren se detuvo en la estación.

—Llegamos~ — dijo y volvió a sonreír forzadamente, girando el rostro—. Estamos de regreso en casa~.

* * *

_…Sus conversaciones_

" _Quiero casarme contigo en cuanto termine la carrera"_

_"Acepto"_

_"Todavía no te lo propongo~"_

_"Sé que lo harás"_

 

_"Vamos a formar una familia"_

_"Oikawa-san, pero sólo somos tú y yo…"_

_"Entonces seremos una familia de dos~"_

_"¿Eso no es raro?"_

_"¿Quién sabe~? Tal vez en el futuro eso pueda cambiar~"_

_"¿Y si no cambia?"_

_"Entonces sólo seremos los dos"_

_"Con eso me basta"_

 

_"Tobio, voy a amarte hasta que cumpla noventa~"_

_"¿Y luego qué?"_

_"Voy a amarte más"_

_"¿Y si me muero antes?"_

_"Pues… entonces debe aplicar ese voto que dicen las personas cuando se casan… 'Hasta que la muerte nos separe~'"_

_"¿Eso quiere decir que si me muero antes tú quedarás soltero porque estaremos separados?"_

_"Eso quiere decir que me voy a morir de soledad~"_

* * *

_Teru-teru bōzu_

Por alguna razón, la casa le recordaba a la vivienda de Hinata. Se encontraba alejada de la ciudad, rodeada por las verdes montañas con una carretera poco concurrida al frente. Había que bajar un buen tramo para encontrar la tienda de conveniencia y todavía más si se quería llegar al pueblo. No le importaba demasiado. Después de todo, era menester que nadie se enterase de que se encontraban ahí, pagando la renta de una casa con el dinero correspondiente al alquiler de un departamento en Tokio, alimentación, estudios y demás gastos.

—Tengo frío~.

Oikawa apareció en el pasillo, envuelto en una manta. Se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás, inclinando la cabeza para acomodarla entre el cuello y el hombro de Kageyama, quien no pudo sino voltear a verlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Frío?

—Síp~. ¿Tú no lo sientes~?

—Oikawa-san…

Pronto el agarre se deshizo y el castaño soltó una risa, regresando por donde había venido mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Esto no debería de suceder en primavera~. ¡Qué clima tan horrible estamos experimentando~! Lo único que falta es que llueva~.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose únicamente acrecentó su preocupación. Estaban como mínimo a 20°. Tal vez no era mucho, pero tampoco hacía frío. No era la mente de Oikawa: había sentido el tacto gélido de sus dedos contra su piel. Estaba empeorando. Pensó que le daría fiebre en la noche y fue lo que sucedió. Le dio medicamento, le puso una bolsa de agua y alivió su malestar colocándole trapos húmedos sobre la frente.

Esa noche no durmió.

—Oye… — dijo el castaño cuando abrió los ojos — ¿Qué es lo que hace ese _teru-teru bōzu_ en la puerta?

—Lo puse hace rato… — respondió, acomodándose sobre el futón mientras bostezaba ampliamente —. Te quejabas del frío, ¿no? Es para atraer al buen tiempo… así no tenemos que preocuparnos por la lluvia.

* * *

_Un plan_

Resulta que un buen día Oikawa compró una cámara. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Bajó la colina mientras Kageyama no estaba. En general se sentía bien. Su pulso era malo y se mareaba de vez en vez. A veces tenía que inhalar con fuerza para dejar de ver luces inexistentes y había comenzado a preguntar dos veces cosas que eran aparentemente sencillas para memorizar. No era lo mejor, pero con el tiempo que tenía, las cosas pudieron ser bastante peores. Al menos todavía no era tan obvio el deterioro físico.

Se había topado con una tienda de artículos de segunda mano. La cámara estaba sobre una mesa del fondo, empolvada y con aspecto de chatarra inservible. Era considerablemente más grande que una digital. Sintió empatía por ella, así que la compró con el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo. Pagó también por varios rollos y metió todo en la bolsa de plástico. Luego, con cierto pesar, terminó por pagar un taxi de regreso a casa.

Kageyama estaba asustado. Todas las puertas de la casa estaban abiertas, las cobijas del futón desordenadas. La desesperación parecía emanar de cada pequeña abertura de la construcción. Golpeó a Oikawa apenas lo vio cruzar el umbral, antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Pensaste que me había marchado~?

—Eres un imbécil.

—¿Y si me dices algo que no sepa~?

—¿Y si mejor tú me dices qué mierda estabas haciendo afuera?

—Buscaba un árbol para colgarme~.

—¿Te importaría dejar de ser un maldito idiota un momento?

Tooru se limitó a reír, antes de soltar al contrario y sacar la cámara de la bolsa.

—Fui a dar una vuelta y compré esto~.

—¿Una cámara?

—No, una máquina del tiempo~.

—Oikawa-san…

—¿Sí?

—No soy estúpido, ¿sabes?

—Creo que podemos discutir eso~.

Kageyama bufó. Tomó la cámara en las manos y la inspeccionó. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba.

—¿Todavía sirve?

—El encargado dijo que sí~. Compré algunos rollos para tomar fotografías~.

—¿Y exactamente para qué la quieres?

—No sé~.

—Yo…

—¿Tú~?

—…creo que podríamos tomarnos fotografías antes de que…

—Entiendo~. Pero tengo una condición, Tobio-chan~.

—¿Cuál?

—No vas a revelar los rollos hasta que esté muerto~.

—¿Por qué?

Oikawa pareció pensarlo un segundo y con una ligera sonrisa, dijo:

—Es parte del plan~.

* * *

_Aobajo_

—Júramelo.

—Te lo juro~.

—No te creo.

—¿Me llamas mentiroso~?

—No, es sólo que… no sé. Pensé que era lógico…

—Pues no lo hice~.

—¿Aunque te quedara tan cerca?

—Aunque me quedara tan cerca~.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé~.

—Pero…

—¿Y si me tomas una foto~? Luego yo te tomaré una a ti~.

—Sigo pensando que es imposible…

—¿Qué un estudiante de Aobajhosai no visitara las ruinas del castillo que le da el nombre~?

—Sí… y más tratándose de ti.

—¿Hah~? ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar con eso~?

—Que te conozco lo suficiente.

—¿Eso no querría decir lo contrario~?

—¡C-cállate y quédate quieto!

—No tienes que ponerte rojo, Tobio-chan~.

—S-sólo cierra la boca.

* * *

_Esperanza_

Sentía como si no tuvieran el tiempo encima. La mano de Oikawa tomaba la suya; las palabras que salían de sus labios eran tan despreocupadas y burlescas como siempre. La forma en que lo miraba, en que le sonreía, en que besaba sus labios y parecía querer devorar su cuerpo… todo se sentía como si no hubiera problema alguno. Estaban terminando Abril y ante la falta de progresión de la enfermedad, Kageyama pensaba con inocencia y con lo que Oikawa llamaría estupidez, que tal vez se había detenido.

—No quiero que te mueras — le susurró cuando dormía.

* * *

_Osaki Hachimangu_

No era tan mala idea salir de casa. Sentía el sol en el rostro, el aire contra la piel… la frescura de los árboles. El templo se alzaba imponente, lacado en negro con decoraciones en dorado. Recordaba que había ido alguna vez con la familia de Iwa-chan cuando era niño, aunque todo estaba demasiado desdibujado.

—¿Deberíamos pedirles a esos señores que nos tomen una fotografía?

La pregunta de Kageyama lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¿A quiénes~?

—A esos de allá.

Una pareja de la tercera edad salía del templo. La mujer se tomaba del brazo del hombre, apoyándose de él para caminar adecuadamente. Parecían amarse. ¿Cuántas veces no se había imaginado con el chico a su lado, yaciendo en el mismo lecho, desdentados, calvos y arrugados? ¿O sentados en la terraza en sillas mecedoras, observando el cielo en silencio? ¿O siendo saludados por los jóvenes de la cuadra? ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con esa vejez perfecta al lado de Kageyama?

—¿Qué dijiste, perdón?

—Que si le deberíamos de pedir a esos señores que nos tomen una fotografía…

—¿A quiénes~?

—Ya me habías preguntado eso…

—¿En serio?

—¿No te acuerdas? Incluso los volteaste a ver…

—¿La verdad? No…

—A esos de allá…

Oikawa volteó nuevamente. Sintió una especie de déjà vu ¿o era un recuerdo? Se quedó en silencio, observando con la vista fija. Estaba consternado.

—Tal vez deberíamos de ir a hacer una oración antes, Oikawa-san…

Tooru buscó su mirada y luego soltó una risa que, más que divertida, parecía estar cargada de miedo. Sus ojos se llenaron de unas lágrimas provenientes de algún lugar desconocido.

—Tobio, yo… olvidé cómo hacer una oración…

Lo único que recordaba era que, cuando era niño, había visitado el templo con la familia de Iwa-chan…

* * *

_Lo inevitable_

Los meses comenzaron a pasar. Tomaron fotografías en _Zuihonden,_ comieron en _Boka Yoko-cho_ y pasearon por el Jardín Botánico de la _Universidad de Tohoku_. Los rollos comenzaron a llenarse. Primero era Tobio quien disparaba el obturador y luego era Oikawa quien fotografiaba al pelinegro. Tomaron fotos en muchos templos, en varios jardines, en canchas de voleibol y frente a sus respectivas escuelas. Oikawa orinó en la entrada de Shiratorizawa y Tobio le tomó una foto a sus nalgas.

En Mayo todo comenzó a volverse más notable. La pérdida de memoria a corto plazo se iba haciendo más y más grande. A veces, aunque tuviera las manos mojadas, era incapaz de saber si ya se las había lavado. Dejó de salir solo, por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera recordaba por qué pasillo había pasado cuando estaba en el súper. En Junio comenzó a olvidar cosas un poco más lejanas, pero sorprendentemente se acordó del cumpleaños de Iwaizumi. " _Me está yendo realmente bien~. Pienso que pronto podré volver al equipo~. Tengo algunas recomendaciones, así que conseguir trabajo cuando termine la carrera no debe de ser tan complicado~. ¿Visitarte? No, Iwa-chan, ahora mismo no puedo~. Sí, ya te dije que iré a tu boda~. Tobio-chan dijo que estaba bien, así que por favor cuida de él~; saludos a Hanna-chan~"_ dijo. Kageyama cada vez tenía más ganas de llorar.

En Julio festejaron su cumpleaños.

* * *

_Cambio_

Sucedió un día. Estaban besándose encima del futón. Llevaban un par de semanas sin ningún tipo de acercamiento físico más allá de los besos y Kageyama había comenzado a notar cómo los pómulos de Oikawa se marcaban cada vez más. Cuando comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, notó la inminente delgadez del cuerpo de su novio. Oikawa rio.

—¿Te importaría montarme~? — preguntó, tumbándose al lado.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No realmente~, todavía puedo tener erecciones, pero no tengo mucha fuerza~. Si quieres que sigamos haciendo el amor tendrá que ser de esta manera~.

Tobio se sorprendió. Lo consideró un momento, pero casi inmediatamente terminó de sacarse la ropa. Con la luz anaranjada entrando por la ventana, se subió al cuerpo del contrario. Pensó en la diferencia de sus cuerpos. Antes era él quien tenía el cuerpo delgado, pero ahora sentía los huesos de la cadera del castaño contra sus muslos cada vez que bajaba. Se había ido la dureza de sus músculos y debajo de sus palmas percibía su esternón, los surcos de sus costillas.

Lo escuchaba jadear, pero tenía miedo de romperlo.

* * *

_Razón_

Ya estaban en agosto. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había comenzado la cuenta regresiva. Los rollos fotográficos se apilaban al interior de un cajón. El pelinegro intentaba fotografiarlo todo cuando podía y la mayoría de las tomas comenzaron a ser en el jardín. Tobio no entendía por qué el castaño insistía en tomarle fotos también, en hacerlo sonreír y enojar para que pusiera "caras horribles" justo al momento de presionar el obturador. Pero a pesar de todo, Tooru continuaba sonriendo. Había dejado de darle vueltas al balón que tenían en la habitación y pasaba largos periodos sentado en la pasarela de madera que daba al jardín. Luego comenzó a leer.

_"Voy a olvidar cómo hacerlo si no lo practico~. Es como hablar, si no hablara constantemente, seguramente se me olvidaría cómo hacerlo~"_

_"¿Y qué hay de la escritura?"_

_"Sobre eso… ya no puedo sostener la pluma~."_

Sentados sobre el sillón, Oikawa luchaba para quitarle la cáscara a una mandarina. Sacaba la lengua de manera divertida, como si fuese un niño. Kageyama lo observaba con un sentimiento que no sabía si se inclinaba más hacia la gracia o hacia la tristeza.

—¿Quieres saber algo, Tobio-chan? — dijo de pronto

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo una razón~.

—¿Razón para qué?

—Una razón para que nadie se entere de esto…

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoy siendo egoísta, Tobio-chan~. ¿Todavía no te das cuenta?

—¿De qué, exactamente?

—De que debiste dejarme cuando tuviste oportunidad

Kageyama se alteró

—¡Sabes que no podría hacer nada de eso!

—Lo sé… creo que en el fondo lo sé. Soy una persona horrible…

—¡No lo eres!

—Sí lo soy~. ¿Qué le dirás a Iwaizumi cuando llame la siguiente vez y yo esté muerto~? ¿Qué le dirás a mi familia~?

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡T-tal vez no vas a morirte, Oikawa! ¡Tal vez…!

La voz se le cortó y el llanto salió disparado. ¿Cómo se niega a la muerte cuando la tienes frente a los ojos? Del otro lado de su vista borrosa, podía ver la apasible sonrisa de Oikawa. Una mano temblorosa se posó en su cabeza.

—Pensaba terminar contigo sin decirte nada~ — dijo —. Pero sabía que tú no ibas a dejar de buscarme. Sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta de que había algo que iba mal… Cuando te negaste a irte, no pude insistir. Al final de cuentas, eres la única persona a la que me gustaría tener a mi lado… pero veo cómo me miras. Sé que tienes miedo de lastimarme cuando tenemos sexo, sé que te da miedo que me duerma cada noche y veo cómo te aterroriza que no pueda recordar las cosas. Te está destrozando, ¿no es así~?

Deslizó su mano hacia la mejilla. Kageyama negó y se abrazó a su cuerpo, aferrándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No quiero que llores~ — susurró —. Mi pequeño y lindo Tobio-chan no se ve bien cuando llora~.

* * *

_El inicio_

Estaban a mediados de septiembre cuando encontró el cuerpo de Oikawa lánguido sobre el pasto del jardín.

* * *

_Cuatro paredes blancas_

—No creo que esté permitido.

—¿Y cuándo nos ha importado lo que está permitido o no~?

—¿Te acuerdas de ese tipo de cosas?

—Me acuerdo de cuando… eh… fuimos a un lugar… no recuerdo cuál era, pero lo hicimos en un vestidor… creo.

—Sí, fue un vestidor. Estabas insoportable ese día.

—¿En serio? No me acuerdo~.

—Dijiste que sólo querías ver cómo se me veía un pantalón, pero lo único que querías era desnudarme en un sitio público.

—Quiero pensar que accediste~.

—Lo hice.

Oikawa rio y Kageyama lo siguió. Luego cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Se intentaba mantener fuerte, pero era difícil. Sostenía la mano de su novio mientras éste se encontraba acostado en la cama del hospital. Estaba lleno de cables por todos lados. Su piel, que siempre había sido muy pálido, ahora se le antojaba transparente. Casi podía ver sus venas por debajo y lo torturaba la mancha morada de su muñeca en donde entraba la aguja del suero.

—Déjame hacerlo~.

—¿Puedes?

—¿Quién sabe~? Sólo dame la cámara.

Kageyama accedió y sacó la misma de su bolso. Se la dio con un suspiro y observó cómo Oikawa cargaba lentamente el obturador. Se la puso cerca del ojo y dijo:

—Haz el signo de amor y paz con tus dedos~.

—¿Es en serio?

—Nunca lo has hecho~. Sonríe como lo haría Oikawa-san~.

—Tooru…

El castaño bajó la cámara y lo miró medio segundo antes de sonreír ampliamente, con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Sus ojos parecían ligeramente húmedos y no tardó en llevarse el antebrazo al rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? Oikawa-san, ¿estás bien?

—…nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre de pila.

Tobio abrió los ojos también. Luego soltó una corta risa.

—Tooru.

—Ugh…

—Tooru

—¿Qué?

—Tooru

—Ya basta…

—Tooru…

—¡Ya basta, Tobio-chan!

—Tooru…

—¡Cállate!

—Sabes que no tienes que ponerte rojo, Tooru.

* * *

_El último rollo fotográfico_

Al final la cámara se le quedó a Oikawa. Eran 72 tomas. Kageyama iba a casa únicamente a bañarse y a comer. Al menos los días en los que Tooru le insistía en que lo hiciera. El flash era una constante. Tobio comiendo, Tobio bostezando, Tobio sonriendo, Tobio llorando, Tobio frunciendo el ceño, Tobio enojado. También le tomó foto a la ventana, a la alfombra, al techo, a la puerta… A esa cosa que no sabía cómo se llamaba, a esa otra que Kageyama le había dicho que se llamaba "vaso".

Ya no recordaba muchas cosas. Casi todo eran imágenes que creaba con lo que su novio le decía. Había jugado voleibol y había sido el mejor armador de la prefectura. Ellos habían sido rivales en la secundaria y la preparatoria, pero habían comenzado a salir de una manera bastante extraña. Tenía un mejor amigo que se llamaba Iwaizumi Hajime que se iba a casar el siguiente enero. Tenía una hermana y un sobrino. Había tenido un hámster que había escapado cuando era niño.

Los únicos recuerdos en su cabeza eran los que tenía del pelinegro. Algunas conversaciones, algunos momentos importantes. Quería recordarlo siempre, pero su mente y su cuerpo no querían colaborar.

—Te amo, Tobio-chan~.

Dijo cuando sintió que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

* * *

_Tres de octubre_

Oikawa murió a las cinco de la tarde con doce minutos.

* * *

_La verdad detrás del plan_

Llevó todos los rollos a revelar dos meses después del deceso de Oikawa. Se las entregaron al día siguiente. Eran muchas, pero no tardó de comprender por qué el castaño había insistido en que las revelara luego de que hubiera partido.

No había ni una sola foto en la que salieran juntos. Siempre aparecían solos. Recordó que Oikawa siempre le pedía que sonriera, así que todas las fotografías en las que aparecía daban la impresión de alguien que está disfrutando un gran momento. Luego, como en otra línea temporal, la serie en donde aparecía el castaño estaban llenas de tristeza. Había en todas una sonrisa en sus labios y las primeras eran el tipo de tomas que bien se le hubieran visto a un modelo, pero conforme iban avanzando, los estragos de la enfermedad se iban volviendo más notables. En la última estaba irreconocible: vestido con el pijama debajo del cual se vislumbraban los huesos, delgado a más no poder, con círculos morados debajo de los ojos y labios secos, luchando por mantenerse con las comisuras levantadas.

Aunque eran los mismos lugares, eran dos momentos diferentes. Dos historias separadas. Esas imágenes no transmitían ningún lazo entre ambos.

Recordó sus palabras:

" _Sabes que no me gustaría que me recordases de esta manera~."_

Oikawa Tooru había sido un gran idiota hasta el final.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta ocasión~. Si tengo que ser sincera, lloré mucho mientras escribía esto. Pero llorar así de "estoy llorando y no puedo hablar". Espero que hayan sentido al menos un poco de lo que yo sentí. (?) Es que... pensar en Kageyama... Está bien, Oikawa se va, pero ¿y él? ¿Qué sigue luego de que se muere el amor de tu vida? ¿Qué se siente ver cómo la persona que amas se va deteriorando poco a poco sin poder detenerlo? En fin... Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias.


End file.
